Obsequio de San Valentín
by PaulitaXDB
Summary: Era San Valentín, ambas personas le querían dar el obsequio ideal a su amada persona, demostrando su amor y alegría de tenerse el uno al otro. Es un asco de Summary pero espero me lean, Yaoi, Riren, Lime, pasen y lean, y les deseo un feliz San Valentín!


_**Hola hermosas como están?, yo solo vi que todos hacían fic para san Valentin, solo quería ser popular XD**_

_**no mentira, hace días que lo venia escribiendo y aquí esta!, un fic para san Valentin, y a diferencia de mis otros fic este no trae lemon tan explicito es como me dijeron, lime creo que es, aun no me manejo bien en los términos de FF.**_

_**bueno bo los voy a molestar, lean tranquilos, nos leemos al final**_

_**ADVERTENCIA : relación boyxboy, Riren, Lime, mucha azúcar y arcoiris, **_

_**Obsequio de San Valentin**_

Las luces de la ciudad estaban encendidas a su máxima potencia, deslumbrando a los ciudadanos y turistas que llegaban para explorar la vida nocturna de la Gran Manzana. Los autos avanzaban con normalidad, ya que la gente prefería andar en taxi para ir de antro en antro y, a pesar del frió que hacía, la gente no dejaba de divertirse.

Todos iban cantando y algo borrachos, la policía trabajaba más que nunca.

Debían no solo vigilar a los borrachos peleoneros que salían de los bares, sino también a las parejas o personas que aun iban a comprar obsequios, ya que, aquella fecha tan importante se acercaba a pasos agigantados, el 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín, muchos colores rosa y rojo, ofertas de chocolates de buena calidad y ramos de flores coloridos, aunque faltaba solo un día, la gente se volvía loca por las ofertas.

La noche pasó tranquila ya siendo las 3 de la madrugada, estaba más que molesto, debía estar en casa hacía 4 horas, pero no, aquí estaba llenando molestos papeles por un arresto de un ladrón de quinta.

-Malditos ladrones hijos de...-refunfuñó molesto, ahora podría estar en casa, cenando con su "hermosa esposa" teniendo una buena noche de amor, tocándolo, besándolo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, escuchando sus gemidos; cuanto lo amaba.

-¡Maldición! -maldijo en voz alta, hace 5 días que no llegaba a casa temprano para estar con su esposa, 5 días y sólo lo veía dormido. En estas fechas odiaba su empleo.

- ¡El pequeño está molesto! - escuchó la odiosa voz de una mujer la cual estaba sentada en su escritorio, y como si los dioses lo odiaran, estaba a un lado del suyo.

-Ya, Zoe... déjalo en paz, hace 5 días que no está con su esposa -hablo un hombre alto y rubio, los tres vestían el uniforme de la policía de N.Y.

Eran colegas de patrulla y trabajo.

- Haha, ya veo... nuestro amado Levisito aún no encuentra la sortija ideal- habló nuevamente la mujer, tenía el cabello castaño atado de manera muy desordenada, ojos marrón y con gruesas gafas, también tenía cara de loca.

- Tsk... silencio loca- dijo molesto para continuar con su labor, la verdad estaba agotado y sólo quería llegar a casa para darle un beso a su esposa y poder dormir abrazado a él.

-Levi... ya tienes...¨eso¨- pregunto esta vez el hombre rubio, sentándose frente al escritorio de su colega.

-¡Oooh, es verdad! ¿Ya lo tienes?-se le sumó la mujer.

-No... aún no encuentro el indicado...-dijo apartando sus ojos del papel y mirando a sus colegas, estos se miraron algo tristes, sabían que aquello era muy especial para su amigo.

-Hey... conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar -habló la mujer para tocar el hombro de su amigo- es un anciano retirado pero... el siempre encuentra el ideal para estas ocasiones.

-Qué más da, dame la dirección y voy mañana- prácticamente exigió a su amiga, ella sólo sonrió y caminó a su escritorio, escribió algo en un papel y caminó de regreso donde su colega, entregándole el papel con una dirección y corazones dibujados.

-¡No te arrepentirás, amigo! -dijo la mujer castaña más que feliz.

Levi sólo miró el papel un momento más, de verdad esperaba que por esta vez la loca de su amiga le diera un buen consejo y un buen lugar donde encontrar eso.

Pasó unas 2 horas más, faltaron policías así que tenía que cubrir el turno, una vez terminando, salió del Departamento de Policía directo a su hogar, junto a su esposa.

Tomó un taxi y este siguió el camino pasando por calles y departamentos, hasta llegar a una residencial, con lindas casas y amplios jardines, a lo lejos divisó su casa, era completamente blanca y un par de árboles adornaban el jardín delantero, se bajó del vehículo y le pagó al hombre con enormes ojeras, se veía que el también había estado trabajando mucho, en cuanto recibió el dinero, el hombre del taxi se marchó.

Se giró para poder observar su hogar, las luces estaban apagadas excepto la de la entrada externa, caminó hacia su hogar, al entrar un aire cálido lo invadió.

-¿Aún está encendida la calefacción?- se preguntó caminando hacia la sala, era cómoda y linda, todo estaba limpio como de costumbre, sofás de color rojos, las paredes blancas, dos ventanas grandes, las cuales eran decoradas con cortinas de color naranja; una alfombra color blanco, una mesita de centro de color caoba, muy linda; un mueble del mismo color y, sobre él, una gran tv plasma.

Sobre el sofá dejó su abrigo y su gorra de la policía, caminó hacia la cocina y había una nota sobre el mostrador.

¨Su cena está dentro del horno, que la disfrute :)¨

Dejó salir una leve sonrisa, su esposa era realmente lindo y dulce.

Comió tranquilamente la cena que dejó su esposa, lavó los platos y fue hacia la planta alta, directo a su cuarto; al entrar, lo primero que escuchó fueron los ligeros ronquidos de su esposa, se acercó a la cama y allí estaba él, dormido tranquilamente, sus facciones finas de piel morena, sus pestañas largas, su cabello castaño; llevó una mano hasta la cabeza de este y acarició los mechones de cabello, vio cómo se removía en la cama para abrir sus ojos ligeramente.

-Bienvenido a casa... Levi -le dijo somnoliento para darle una linda sonrisa.

-Ya estoy en casa...- habló el hombre, acercando su rostro para darle un suave beso en la frente- vuelve a dormir, me iré a cambiar -dicho esto, cubrió bien el cuerpo de su amado y se fue directo al baño, lavó su cara, manos y dientes, para luego quitarse el uniforme y dejarlo en el cesto de la ropa sucia, solamente salió en ropa interior rumbo a la cama, se acostó sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su amado, lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-Buenas noches, Levi... que descanse- le dijo su amado de manera dulce, para luego dejarse caer ante el sueño y los cálidos brazos de su novio.

Sí, era verdad, sólo eran novios, pero llevaban años 6 juntos, el tiempo suficiente para tratarlo de esposa, eso lo hacía sentir feliz y completo, amaba mucho a ese joven. Lo conoció cuando apenas tenía 15 años, casi de inmediato se enamoró de su sonrisa y ojos, pero recién le invito a salir, cuando este cumplió 18, pues para un policía recién haciendo su carrera, salir con un menor de edad seria condenable, y lo más probable es que lo hubieran mandado a prisión, pero aun así, mando a prisión a todos los degenerados que tocaron ese delicado cuerpo.

Eren no era para nada virgen cuando lo conoció, ninguna persona que vive en las calles lo es, él debía ganar dinero como fuera y la única manera que tuvo en esos momentos era lo peor, venderse a viejos degenerados; lo vio en las calles caminando un día como ese, frío, se veía hambriento y agotado, pero la belleza y pureza de su rostro, ojos y sonrisa, se mantuvo a pesar de su horrible vida. Él lo sabía y lo cuidó a lo lejos, se enamoró completamente de él, de la dulzura que su ser emanaba, lo abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, aspiró el aroma de su cabello, y con el aroma de su amado, se durmió, dejándose vencer por el cansancio del día.

La mañana llegó calmada, sin un sólo rayo de sol, estaba completamente nublado pero ya no caía nieve.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su novio, se veía demasiado cansado, últimamente trabajaba más que nunca, y eso no le gustaba, casi no lo veía, y siempre llegaba agotado. Se entristeció, de seguro hoy tampoco llegaría temprano a casa, casi se le escapa una lágrima pero lo aguantó, se dirigió al baño, hizo sus necesidades, lavó su cara y manos, luego cepilló bien sus dientes. Se miró un momento al espejo, sus ojos también lucían agotados, se desvelaba mucho esperando a su novio o esperando esas llamadas que, rogaba por dios, nunca le llegaran. Dejó salir un suspiro y salió, pasando a un lado de la cama y acarició el cabello de su novio.

Salió del cuarto encaminándose a la sala, ya eran las 11.00 am, durmió mucho. Fue hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de desayuno, algo simple: una taza de té con unas tostadas y un tazón de fruta con crema, últimamente le daba mucho por comer esas cosas, y él sabía muy bien el por qué, sonrió mientras comía, se sentía demasiado nervioso.

Tras terminas sus quehaceres, fue hasta su alcoba, escuchando ligeros ronquidos que provenían de la cama, su novio dormía profundamente; miró la hora del reloj sobre la cama, iba a ser medio día, así que se apresuró, sacó el uniforme limpio de su novio del armario y lo dejó sobre la cama, sacó dinero de la billetera dentro de un cajón y salió del dormitorio para ir a la sala, ponerse un abrigo y bufanda para salir a comprar algo para hacer de almuerzo.

Compro con calma, sin apuros, un poco de carne, vegetales, frutas y otras cosas como pan y jugo.

Tras finalizar sus compras, caminó por las calles viendo la variedad de colores que iba desde el rosa, blanco, rojo, hasta el color marrón de los chocolates en una que otra vitrina, se sintió algo triste, sabía que Levi tendría que trabajar ese día.

Dejó ese pensamiento a un lado, no importaba si su novio hoy no estaba, tenía más días para demostrarle su amor, con ese pensamiento camino en dirección a su casa, por el camino veía a tanta gente profesándose su amor; justo en una esquina, un hombre pedía abrazos para sentirse especial ese día, la gente le ignoraba, era notablemente un hombre mayor, se detuvo en una florería y compró unas flores, se le acercó al hombre con una enorme sonrisa, le brindó un abrazo, el hombre prácticamente lloró en su hombro.

-La gente nos olvida- habló con voz agotada y temblorosa a causa del llanto.

-La gente no los olvida -dijo el menor alejándose solo un poco del hombre- no pueden, porque en algún momento...-le dio una de las flores, de color blanca,- seremos como ustedes, prefieren creer que no llegaremos a este momento.

-Eres un joven muy noble- le dijo el adulto, apretando con fuerzas las jóvenes manos- la persona que está a su lado...debe ser la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Eren sonrió muy feliz, lo que logró que el hombre también lo hiciera y secara sus lágrimas.

-Me gusta creer eso... debo marcharme - se alejó del hombre, el cual ahora sonreía, la gente se les había quedado mirando ajena a todo ello, como si esas personas no merecieran algo de afecto o atención.

Continuó su camino, entregando el resto de las flores a personas que caminan como autómatas grises, sin emociones ni colores, con un alma y corazón vacío, esperaba que ese gesto desinteresado alegrara un poco el día de cada persona.

Llego a su hogar, directo a la cocina, preparó algo rápido y simple, preparó la mesa.

Se oía ruido proveniente de la alcoba, así} que se apresuró, ya eran las 14.00, en una hora su novio entraba al turno, así que sirvió su plato.

-Buenas...-escucho la voz de su novio provenir detrás suyo, sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y unos labios besando su nuca y cuello.

-Buenas tardes, amor- se giró para quedar frente a su novio, era demasiado atractivo, de piel blanca, cabello negro con un buen corte militar, ojos pequeños y rasgados, ideales para intimidar criminales.

Tras contemplar su rostro, sonrió y se inclinó para para besar sus labios, cálidos y suaves, se besaron de manera dulce e inocentes, sin dobles intenciones.

Ya cuando se separaron de ese dulce contacto, se encaminaron a la mesa a comer, fue muy agradable; almorzaron en calma y conversando, Eren reía de vez en cuando, se sentía muy feliz con él; su vida fue muy dura y él lo acepto, con sus problemas, lo ayudó y dio todo por él.

Tras terminar de comer, Eren retiró las cosas de la mesa mientras Levi iba al baño a cepillarse los dientes para irse al trabajo; ya listo, fue hasta donde estaba el menor, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un muy largo beso.

- Te amo, Eren...-le dijo con sus labios rosando los de su amado.

- Yo a ti...mi amor -le respondió para besarse una vez más.

El mayor se puso un abrigo y se marchó, dándole una última mirada a su novio, el cual se despidió con la mano y le brindó una linda sonrisa, pero luego su mirada entristeció, sabía por qué, apretó fuertemente sus manos, cuanto odiaba verle así.

-Eren... te lo compensaré... lo prometo - y luego de decir esas palabras, abrió la puerta, sintiendo el frio sobre su cuerpo y se marchó dejando a su novio solo.

Eren dejó salir un suspiro, se entristecía más, así que sólo caminó hacia la sala, tomó una manta que había sobre el sofá para sentarse en él y cubrirse, tomó el mando del televisor y se recostó a ver películas.

-Vaya manera de pasar San Valentín-dijo con un aire deprimido, una lagrima quería salir, de verdad quera darle su obsequio especial pero, tal parecía que no era el día.

-Solo seremos usted y yo, señor gato- le habló a un gato de color gris y grandes ojos azules que aparecía y subía hasta el sofá, sobre el regazo de su amo, como si quisiera darle cariño.

Levi llegó a eso de las 16.00 al trabajo, el tráfico era horrible, había mucha gente recorriendo las calles y horribles atochamientos por todos lados, fue muy pesada la llegada. Apenas llegó no saludó, sólo dejó su abrigo en la silla para sentarse y comenzar su trabajo de escritorio, pasó media hora, le tocaría pronto ir a patrullar junto a Erwin y Hanji, maldijo para sí, no quería estar allí, quería estar en casa, con su amado novio, comiendo helado y viendo películas empalagosas, luego cenar y darle su obsequio

-¡Mierda! - esta vez maldijo en voz alta, ni siquiera le tenía un obsequio, no había encontrado esa argolla especial para su amado, se llevó las manos a su cabello, frustrado.

-¿Qué haré ahora...?- se tironeó ligeramente el cabello, estaba tan pendiente de su trabajo que olvidó pasar a alguna joyería para comprarle la argolla, se sintió presionado y nervioso, algo alterado y molesto, su pierna izquierda comenzó a temblar con violencia y ni el teléfono que no paraba de sonar, lo sacaba de su pensamiento, tendría que terminar su turno más tarde para pasar a alguna joyería por la mañana.

-Sargento Rivaille - una voz madura lo sacó de sus planes, era el detective Pixis, su superior.

- Detective, buenas tardes - le saludó formal, como era de costumbre entre ellos.

El hombre lo miró, se veía sorprendido, dejó salir una ligera risa, no, a decir verdad fue una risa muy escandalosa.

-¿Qué hace aquí, sargento? Usted tenía el día libre- dijo con aun su sonrisa sobre sus viejas y arrugadas facciones, Levi abrió por completo los ojos

-Señor... con todo respeto pero, ¿acaso me está jodiendo?- habló molesto, no estaba para juegos.

- Haha, claro que no, sargento, me dijeron que hoy lo haría, y ayer cuando trate de hablarle usted, ya se había retirado, así que la Teniente Zoe lo llamaría y se lo diría- le habló el hombre muy sereno, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aha... así que allí estaba, molesto, furioso mejor dicho, y juró por su arma y placa que mataría a esa inútil cuatro ojos, trato de relajarse, dejó salir un suspiro pesado, se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas, quería irse pronto, pero debía dar gracias, podría ir a comprarle la argolla a su novio.

-Gracias, señor, con su permiso me retiro- y tras decir esto, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la jefatura, no quería perder tiempo y quizás, si la suerte estaba de su lado, le compraría un hermoso regalo a su novio. Sacó el papel que tenía guardado y vio la dirección, quedaba a media hora a pie así que era mejor correr, tomar taxi tardaría más debido a los atochamientos de ese día.

Corrió lo más que pudo, pues siempre destacaba en los exámenes físicos de la academia, gracias a su condición; siempre era el mejor, podría tener una buena carrera en el FBI o la CIA, pero Eren no se lo permitía, decía que las horas de trabajo eran más y nunca estarían seguros si regresaría a casa o tendría que viajar lejos, y los riesgos eran mayores, perseguir terroristas y esas cosas, a él le daba mucho miedo; así que por Eren no aceptaba ninguno de esos empleos, prefería terminar su jornada laboral, llegar a casa y estar con su novio, sí, esa era vida para él.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado a la dirección, no era un lugar muy transitado, era un lugar muy agradable, la fachada era como esas clásicas tiendas de las épocas victorianas, de madera y grandes ventanas adornadas con cortinas y plantas muy lindas. Entró al lugar abriendo la puerta, haciendo que sonara una campanilla, ya adentro se percató de que el suelo también era de madera, adornado con una gran alfombra de color rojo vino. Habían sillas muy antiguas, cuadros y dibujos hechos al óleo, observó los mostradores, muchas y hermosas joyas se podían ver, desde las argollas más simples hasta las notoriamente caras, gargantillas, brazaletes y otros adornos de esmeradas, diamantes, rubíes, oro y plata; al parecer había encontrado el lugar ideal. Caminó despacio, sintiendo la madera rechinar en sus pasos, se dirigió al mostrador donde habían hermosas sortijas, las miró una a una, eran hermosas y de calidad, se notaban a primera vista, las contempló largamente y, para ser policía, no se percató que un hombre de edad avanzada lo miraba.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor? -habló el hombre, algo calvo y con una barba elegante y bien cuidada, vestía una camisa blanca, con un sweater color marrón, era algo gordo pero no exagerado, tenía un semblante serio pero a la vez amable.

-Necesito una sortija de compromiso- hablo Levi, acercándose al mostrador detrás del cual el hombre estaba de pie, sentía cómo el anciano lo analizaba, tenía unos pequeños ojos color miel.

- Bien... ¿Cómo es el afortunado? -Levi estaba más que sorprendido pero no lo demostraría,¿cómo era que ese hombre sabía que era para un hombre?

-Ah bueno... es alto y lindo - fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, el hombre mayor lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Tiene alguna fotografía de él? -preguntó el hombre mayor, apoyando sus manos sobre el vidrio de uno de los mostradores.

Levi, casi de inmediato sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo, lo desbloqueó y de inmediato tenía una foto de Eren como fondo de pantalla, esa era su favorita, él sonriendo radiantemente y el océano a su espalda, bajo un lindo atardecer anaranjado, le extendió el teléfono al hombre y este sacó unas gafas finas de un bolsillo de su camisa, se las puso y miró detenidamente la imagen, tras dar una minuciosa mirada, le regreso el móvil a Levi y se fue por una puerta para perderse tras ella. Levi se quedó esperando con paciencia unos 10 minutos, hasta que el hombre regresó con una hermosa cajita de terciopelo aguamarina, depositó la cajita sobre el mostrador y la abrió, allí estaba una joya hermosa, era de plata, con un lindo grabado parecido a las hojas de olivo, muy hermosa y elegante, pero demasiado simple para Levi.

-No tendrá algo más...-pero no pudo completar la frase ya que fue interrumpido.

-Esta joya es perfecta para esa persona...-habló el hombre mayor para luego proseguir- él no necesita nada más, la joya es un mero utensilio, la verdadera joya es él y su sonrisa, es por ello que esta sortija es ideal para él- el hombre terminó de hablar con decisión.

Levi, por su parte no estaba del todo convencido, siempre se imaginó a Eren usando un lindo anillo de compromiso de oro y una enorme piedra adornándolo.

-Tenga confianza -dijo el hombre cerrando la cajita y metiéndola en una hermosa bolsa de papel color crema con un lazo de color rojo- cuando él la tenga en su dedo, lo sabrá.

No tuvo de otra, Levi, ya estaba cansado de tanto buscar, así que sólo la pago y se la llevó, pero antes de salir del lugar se giró y le dio las gracias al hombre, tras esto se fue tranquilo, paso por algunas tiendas más, compro pan, carne, vegetales, vino, chocolate y otras cosas para luego tomar un taxi y dirigirse a casa con su amado.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, aprovechó para dormir unos minutos. Ya frente a su hogar, el taxista lo despertó, pagó y bajó del vehículo, se encaminó a su hogar; al entrar sintió el cálido aire y el sonido de voces provenientes de la tv, sintió algo caer al suelo y luego cómo un cascabel se movía y se acercaba a él, apareció el gato.

-Hola, señor gato -se inclinó y acarició la cabeza del felino, el cual lo recibió con un ¨miau¨, dejó al animal y caminó hacia la sala, ahí estaba su hermoso novio, acostado en el sofá, envuelto en una manta, estaba dormido y frente a él, en la mesita de centro, había un pote grande vacío de helado de chocolate y un paquete a medio comer de Cheetos, sonrió ligeramente, de verdad ese niño era un niño, uno muy especial y adorable. No lo quiso despertarlo, así que en silencio dejó las bolsas delas compras sobre la mesa de la cocina, le dio comida al gato y fue a su alcoba llevándose con él, el obsequio para Eren, lo escondió en su lado del armario, sacó ropa limpia, una toalla y se fue a dar una ducha; a decir verdad estaba algo nervioso por pedirle a Eren que se casaran, dejó el agua recorrer su cuerpo, limpiándolo y dándole un descanso, se tomó unos minutos hasta que oyó la puerta del baño abrirse.

-¿Levi? ¿Amor, eres tú? - era la dulce voz de su futuro esposo, estiró un poco la mano para alcanzar la toalla, amarrarla a su cadera y, antes de salir, dijo algo.

-No soy Levi... soy el violador mojado - y tras salió tomando por sorpresa al menor, rodeando la cintura de este con sus brazos y acercando su rostro al del contrario para darle un dulce beso.

Eren se separó a los minutos para dejar salir una risa tan linda y alegre.

-Hahahaha, ¿el violador mojado? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - dijo aun riendo y apoyando sus manos sobre los mojados hombros de Levi, este sólo lo miró y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-No quieres saberlo...- dio por finalizado para dejar el cálido cuerpo de su amado.

Tomó otra toalla y se comenzó a secar su cuerpo y cabello, dejó que la toalla que tenía en su cadera cayera al suelo para poder ponerse la ropa interior, vio cómo Eren abandonaba el baño para darle privacidad; se puso unas medias color blancas, unos jeans azul marino y una camiseta color negra con los bordes de los puños y el cuello en blanco, ya listo fue directo a la cocina y vio a Eren comiendo algo, le parecía curioso, últimamente comía mucho pero luego pensó que debía ser el estrés, caminó hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué estás en casa tan temprano?- le pregunto Eren dándose la vuelta para encarar a Levi.

-Tenía el día libre y la estúpida de Hanji olvidó avisarme ayer- dijo con notable molestia, Eren solo sonrió.

Debía estar agradecido, este día tan especial no lo pasaría solo con el gato, dejó salir una risita y luego miró todas las bolsas, su amado se dio cuenta.

-Vamos a cocinar juntos y cenaremos, luego una película y luego - se detuvo para besar el cuello del menor- podremos darnos los obsequios y luego...-continuó con el beso sobre la tez descubierta del menor- podremos comer el postre...- esto último lo dijo al oído de este lo que logro fue un escalofrió y un leve gemido por parte de su niño.

-Ah... me gusta la idea-dijo el menor para abrazar a su novio mientras este daba besos en su cuello y hombro, más que molestarle o excitarle, para él esos eran mimos, caricias que sólo ese hombre le podría otorgar, y eso le hizo sentir muy feliz.

Luego de besarse y acariciarse unos momentos más, se separaron y comenzaron a preparar la cena, sería algo especial, ya que ambos lo harían; hacía mucho que no cocinaban juntos, era agradable. Entre risas, bromas y caricias, Eren preparabas las papas para un puré, mientras Levi se encargaba de la carne, bien sazonada sólo como a ellos les gustaba. No había motivo para celebrar ese día fuera de casa, en este lugar era mejor, la comodidad de su hogar.

El móvil de Levi sonó, dejó la carne en el horno y fue hasta la sala, donde se encontraba el sofé en el que reposaba su móvil; era un mensaje de Hanji, dejó salir un suspiro, aún estaba enojado con ella por no avisarle, perdió valiosos momentos con su novio, abrió el mensaje, y justo lo que necesitaba.

¨Levi, Erwin y yo iremos a tu casa, por nada del mundo nos perderíamos el acontecimiento del año, que va, ¡el acontecimiento del siglo! Petra también quiere ir pero le dije que lo ideal sería que no fuera, ¡así que sólo seremos Erwin y yo! Bueno mi querido, ¡nos vemos por la noche!¨

-Tsk...- dejó salir ese sonido de molestia, no sólo porque ese par de idiotas irían a arruinar su velada con Eren, sino porque Petra se enteró; hacía años que no la veía, bueno desde que rompió con ella para quedarse con Eren, fue algo muy complicado pero no se arrepentía; a su juicio, tomó la mejor decisión de su vida.

-¿Qué sucede, amor? -era la voz de su amado niño.

Lanzó el móvil a uno de los sofás y caminó en dirección a Eren, para abrazarlo y besarlo profundamente, logrando un contacto íntimo entre sus lenguas. A paso torpe lo llevó hasta el sofá y lo recostó para él quedar sobre el delgado cuerpo de su niño; lo acariciaba y besaba con parsimonia, con tanto cuidado para no romperlo. La verdad, hacer el amor con él era algo especial, sabiendo todo lo que vivió en el pasado; por un tiempo, Eren vio el sexo como algo malo, doloroso y humillante, pero tras hacerlo la primera vez con Levi, supo que no era así, que el sexo también podía ser bueno, exquisito y satisfactorio; y con Levi aprendió que lo que ellos no tenían sexo, sino que era hacían el amor.

-¡Mmh! L-Levi... la carne y... ¡mpf! Las verduras.

-Tranquilo... la carne estará lista en una hora... y los vegetales pueden esperar -y tras decir estas palabras, se concentró meramente en el compás que había alcanzado su lengua dentro de la boca ajena.

Se dejaron llevar por el calor y la pasión del momento, sus lenguas danzaban dentro de las cavidad oral ajena, degustando los sabores y texturas dentro de la boca del contrario. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo contrario con tranquilidad, no queriendo romper la atmósfera de amor que embriagaba el lugar. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a subir de temperatura, pronto las ropas ya no eran necesarias, cayeron a lo largo del sofá y la alfombra bajo de este.

Con un compás lento, al ritmo de una melodía dulce y tranquila, se entregaron por completo, explorando cada músculo y trozo de piel ajena. Las caricias y besos se hacían escasos, necesitados, con movimientos armoniosos y tranquilos, comenzaron la entrega de amor, puro, limpio. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos se hacían presentes, demostrando el amor en cada suspiro, en cada jadeo, en cada palabra lanzada al aire como un mantra, en cada nombre dicho con respeto y amor.

Ambos cuerpos se mesclaban de manera perfecta, atendiendo cada necesidad del otro; cada caricia bien dada, los llevaba al borde del abismo. Transcurrieron lentos minutos donde sólo ellos dos existían en ese espacio vacío, sólo sus voces y sus declaraciones de amor.

Tras culminar tan íntimo encuentro, sus miradas se conectaron largamente, sus cuerpos aun unidos exponenciaban sus infinitas muestras de amor; sus manos unidas, entrelazando sus dedos como si pidieran a gritos que la otra persona no se apartara nunca de su lado. Se besaron una vez más, un beso dulce lleno de amor y emociones mezcladas, eran tan especiales, eran el uno para el otro.

El mayor se alejó con cautela del cuerpo del otro, dejando un rastro pegajoso, eso logró que ambos soltaran una carcajada, se acomodó el pantalón para encaminarse a la cocina a vigilar la carne y los vegetales. El menor, por su parte, se quedó recostado un momento más sobre el sofá, cubriendo parte de su desnudez con una manta, una de sus manos se posó sobre su vientre mientras soltaba otra risilla. Se alegró enormemente de vivir con Levi, él era el hombre de su vida, lo rescató de las calles, le dio un hogar y amor, no podía pedir más, además que tenía mucho dinero.

Sí, al tiempo que Levi lo rescató de las calles, al tiempo de invitarle a salir y llevarlo a vivir a su antiguo hogar, se enteró de que sus difuntos padres le habían dejado una cuantiosa herencia y la mitad de la empresa que ellos manejaban, la otra mitad le pertenecía a su hermanastra.

Se removió del sofá para cubrirse con la manta y caminar al baño, se dio una ducha rápida mientras su novio cocinaba. Ya limpio, se vistió con algo simple, unas medias de color verde con franjas negras, un pantalón deportivo ancho de color gris, una remera roja y un sweater marrón; salió del lugar y fue directo a la cocina, vio que su novio aún no se ponía la camiseta, era un deleite para su vista ver el torso desnudo de su amado, bien formado y con músculos marcados.

Levi podía sentir la mirada que el menor le daba, solo se dejó observar por él.

-Eren… la comida está lista...- dijo para dirigirse hacia él y besar su frente.

Eren asintió y se fue corriendo al comedor a preparar la mesa, luego de poner todos los utensilios, copas, ensaladas, etc., sólo se sentó mientras su novio se cubría el torso con una camiseta, le sirvió la comida, un poco de vino en las copas, e hicieron un brindis.

-¡Por un San Valentín especial! -brindó Eren muy alegre, aunque no bebió vino, hizo el brindis por cortesía.

-Por un San Valentín a lado de mi niño amado- habló Levi, tomando la mano de Eren para entrelazar sus dedos y luego beber de su copa.

La cena fue muy amena, disfrutaron la comida y una charla muy agradable, llena de risas y una que otra broma. Pasó la noche sin problema alguno, ya serían las 22.00, Levi se comenzaba a mostrar nervioso, se estaba armando de valor. ¿Cómo algo tan simple le podía complicar tanto?

Al terminar de cenar retiraron las cosas de la mesa y las comenzaron a limpiar, hasta que sonó el timbre, el menor miro extrañado a Levi.

-Amor... ¿esperabas visitas? - pregunto sin apartar su mirada de los platos que lavaba en el fregadero, Levi pensó por unos momento y lo recordó dejando salir un suspiro de molestia.

-Tsk... Hanji y Erwin vendrían a verte...-secó sus manos y fue directo a la puerta para recibir a sus visitas

Al abrir, grande fue su sorpresa al ver no sólo a Erwin y Hanji, sino también a una chica de rasgos asiáticos, muy linda pero de mirada fría, era Mikasa, la hermanastra de Eren; y a su lado, un joven un poco más bajo que ella, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era un amigo de la calle de Eren, Armin.

-¡Enano! -llamó la mujer de lentes, lanzándose a é para abrazarlo por los hombros- ¡Feliz San Valentín!

-Hola, Levi... Feliz San Valentín - este fue el saludo cordial de su colega Erwin, el cual tomó de la mano a Armin para entrar a la casa, sí, esos dos salían desde hacía un par de años.

-Hola, señor Levi - saludó también el amante de Erwin, con buenos modales y sus mejillas rojas.

-Hola...-fue el único saludo que dio la hermanastra de Eren, a decir verdad no se llevaban muy bien, por alguna razón no se agradaban, casi nunca hablaban o se veían.

Eren salió de la cocina a la sala para recibir a las visitas, primero Hanji, como de costumbre, se lanzó para darle un fuerte abrazo y un mojado beso en la mejilla, se alejó rápido de él para ir directo a la sala; el rubio alto también lo saludó, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la frente para luego imitar a su amiga; ahora era el turno del rubio bajito, le dio un gran abrazo mientras reían y a ellos se unió Mikasa, pero esta abrazando a ambos. Levi observaba toda la escena desde la puerta, le encantaba ver a Eren tan feliz, sentía una gran dicha al pensar que le estaba dando todo, y su mejor paga o agradecimiento era verle sonreír alegre, sus hermosos ojos brillaban mucho cada vez que sonreía así.

Todos se encaminaron a la sala, menos Eren, el cual fue a la cocina para cortar una torta de chocolate y frutos rojos, y repartirlo dejándose una gran rebanada.

Comenzaron a hablar y hacer chistes del trabajo, las cosas raras y graciosas que veían en la Estación de Policía, esas anécdotas hacían reír a los tres más jóvenes, era una noche perfecta, hasta que Levi sintió que alguien le daba un ligero codazo, era Hanji la cual lo miraba curioso, el entendió a lo que se refería con esa mirada, el rubio mayor lo miraba de igual manera, dejó salir un suspiro mientras sentía un sinfín de emociones.

Los dejó por un momento para ir a su cuarto, caminó al armario y sacó la bolsita de papel, la abrió y tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo, respiró hondo, era ahora o nunca. Con paso decidido fue hacia la sala, se paró frente a Eren, el cual estaba sentado entre sus amigos, estos dos lo miraron curioso, así que respiro largo y profundo una vez más, se arrodillo frente al menor y dejo ver la cajita para comenzar a hablar.

-Eren… eres la persona más importante en mi mundo, me siento afortunado de estar contigo, no cambiaría mis decisiones por nada; tú has sido la persona que ha traído alegría a mi vida, así que... seré preciso, Eren, amor - abrió la cajita dejando ver aquella hermosa sortija de plata -¿quieres casarte conmigo para estar por siempre unidos?

El menor llevó ambas manos a su boca, sus hermosos y grandes ojos se aguaron, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la emoción, sentía como millones de mariposas revoloteaban dentro de su abdomen, quiso llorar con fuerzas; por inercia acercó la mano izquierda a su novio, el cual la tomó con delicadeza, sacó la argolla de la cajita y la deslizó por el dedo anular, finalizada su labor, vio como Levi besaba su mano, Eren dejó correr algunas lágrimas y se abrazó a su, ahora, futuro esposo.

Los aplausos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, mientras ellos se besaban, sus amigos no dejaban de lanzar palabras como ¨¡Felicidades!¨, ¨¡Ya era hora!¨, ¨¡Que vivan los novios!¨ y cosas por ese estilo; ambos se pusieron de pie, se separaron por un momento y, de inmediato, Levi fue abrazado por sus dos colegas, recibiendo las felicitaciones, mientras Eren mostraba feliz su argolla de compromiso. Mikasa, su hermanastra, lo abrazó con fuerza, deseándole felicidad, al igual que lo hizo su amigo Armin. Después, Levi y Eren se abrazaron una vez más, para besarse ligeramente, el mayor secaba las lágrimas que su niño había derramado.

-¡Soy tan feliz, Levi! -dijo el menor lleno de júbilo, mientras una que otra lagrima de alegría caía por sus mejillas.

-Me alegra tanto que aceptaras...- el mayor lo abrazó por la cintura, pegando su frente a la del menor, pero este casi de inmediato se separó del mayor.

- ¡Yo también le tengo un obsequio! - dijo de manera alegre, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, se alejó de él y se perdió por el pasillo que daba a su habitación, a los pocos segundos regresó con una bolsista de papel de color rosa, con un lazo de color rojo.

-Feliz San Valentín, Levi - el joven le hizo entrega del paquete a su futuro esposo, este se sentó en el sofá entre sus colegas, abrió la bolsita y notó una caja un tanto grande de color azul.

Muy curioso la abrió y al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca ligeramente, las dos personas a sus costados estaban también con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que había ahí.

Levi parecía no reaccionar, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al contenido de la cajita, eso hacía que Eren se pusiera más nervioso, sus amigos le preguntaban qué era, cuando un grito lleno de júbilo los asusto, era Hanji la cual rápidamente se puso de pie dando brinquitos.

-¡Voy a ser tía! -gritó alegre y ruidosa la mujer.

Levi sacó con manos temblorosas el contenido de la cajita, era un lindo par de zapatitos de bebe de color crema con unos lindos diseños de ositos de verde crema, tragó sonoramente para luego mirar a Eren, el cual se veía notoriamente nervioso.

-E-Eren... -casi no podía hablar, le costó mucho formular el nombre del menor, este lo miró con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su mejillas se tornaban de color rojo.

- Si... vamos a ser padres -dijo con una sonrisa tan hermosa y cálida posando su mano izquierda sobre su vientre.

En un impulso, Levi se puso de pie aun con los zapatitos de bebe en sus manos, dejando que el envoltorio y la cajita cayeran al piso, de inmediato abrazó con fuerza al menor, su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción, decir que estaba feliz era muy escaso a su sentimiento actual; estaba dichoso, una enorme alegría lo invadió, llevándolo al borde de tener lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eren... ¡voy a ser padre! -dijo animado para abrazar más a su amado, las risas de Hanji y Erwin resonaban por la casa, Mikasa había dejado salir también una risa junto con unas lágrimas, estaba demasiado feliz y, al igual que ella, Armin tampoco dejaba de sonreír y llorar, era un momento muy festivo.

-Sí, amor... ¡v-vamos a ser padres! -esta vez Eren rompió en un llanto lleno de emoción, no podía dejar de abrazar al mayor,

Supo el resultado hacía dos semanas, estaba esperando el momento ideal para decirle a su amado, estuvo demasiado nervioso, ya que no sabía como reaccionaría el mayor, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver lo bien que reaccionó y lo emocionado que estaba. Se separaron ligeramente para mirarse a los ojos, para sonreírse de manera casi boba; las mejillas rojas de Eren le daban un aspecto muy lindo, Levi no lo resistió, se alejó un poco para posar su mano derecha sobre el vientre de Eren, este sólo sonrió al igual que los amigos de ambos.

- Soy tan feliz... gracias Eren -se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta, su vida era perfecta, pero ahora lo era más. Se casaría con el muchacho que más amaba en el planeta, y sería padre, no podía pedir más en ese momento.

Eren no dejaba de sonreír, Levi no lo quería soltar por nada del mundo; a su alrededor podía oír las risas contagiosas de Hanji, la cual le había arrebatado de las manos a Levi los zapatitos de bebe. Erwin, Armin y Mikasa no dejaban de hablar de ello, veían los zapatitos con una gran emoción, debatiendo si sería niña o niño, quizás mellizos o gemelos, si serían como Levi o Eren, si serían malcriados por su padre o mimados por su madre, cuáles serían los nombres ideales para él o los bebés, quién sería la madrina y el padrino del bebe; también hablaban y planeaban la boda, si Eren usaría vestido o traje, donde harían la celebración. Mikasa y Hanji discutían por quién sería la madrina de bodas de Eren y la madrina para el bebé. Todo esto se hacía ajenos a los futuros esposo y padres, los cuales sólo se sonreían y demostraban su amor mutuo.

-¡Este ha sido el mejor San Valentín que hemos tenido en la vida! ¡Hay que celebrar por los futuros padres y esposos! - esta vez Erwin demostró su felicidad por ambas personas.

Sin permiso fue a la cocina por unas copas y vino, y claro, por jugo para la futura madre, le entregó una copa a cada uno de los presentes y les sirvió, todos alzaron sus copas para un brindis.

-¡Por esta pareja tan adorable! ¡Y por ese hermoso bebé que viene en camino! -esta vez fue Mikasa la que hizo el brindis, de verdad que se sentía muy feliz.

-¡Salud! -dijeron todos al unísono, celebrando el San Valentín perfecto.

Ambos amantes se sentían dichosos ese día, de verdad no podían haber pedido o tenido un mejor obsequio de San Valentín.

_**bien!**_

_**espero que lo hayan disfrutado, puse todo mi corazón, sudor y sangre en este fic.**_

_**espero que pasen un muy lindo san Valentin, se que nadie se detiene a leer lo que escribimos al final pero es que no me puedo ir sin dar algunos agradecimiento.**_

_**a Faby Kaban, mi sensual y hermosa beta, sin ella estos fic no serian posibles, a mi hermosa esposa Carol, a mi Esposo aunque se que no me lee pero igual lo hago, Feliz San Valentin mi amor, a mi mami, a mi papi, a mis gatos, a los fantasmas que viven en mi casa**_

_**hahaha bueno mejor dejo de hablar tanta estupidez junta, paso a promocionar también que escribo un fic que es de mi ultimo fic Comandante y Sargento, la verdad la historia me encanto y le voy a hacer tres capítulos especiales, y creo que muchos creían por el titulo que era Eruri D: y no es asi es completamente Riren, de principio a fin y bueno...creo que hablo mucho.**_

_**adiós a todos nos veremos en un nuevo fic**_

_**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN !**_


End file.
